Talk:Temple Strike
What order do the conditions get stacked in? Is Dazed covering Blind, or vice-versa? This fairly minor point makes this skill either much more effective against melee or much more effective against casters. --JoDiamonds 09:51, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :I just asked my rear end, and it replied that the attack's condition come in the order listed in the skill. — Stabber (talk) 09:54, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :: In which case, the comment in the Notes about covering the dazed effect is kind of silly, since it's already covered by blind. --JoDiamonds 12:41, 18 April 2006 (CDT) ::: Well, I wouldn't call it stupid. It's perhaps a bit paranoid, but paranoia is good when it comes to conditions as they are so easily removed. Heck, my favored R/A build would use Apply Poison also so that dazed gets two covers right off, and then follow up with Twisting Fangs to give two more covers. — Stabber (talk) 12:46, 18 April 2006 (CDT) :::: The main removal of this skill will be Restore Condition or Purge Conditions. If it becomes really prominent, people will just run purge on their monks, or on other players. -Fal ::::: I'd imagine that after about a week, condition removal will be rampant, as right now assassins are rampant, and the conditions they can stack are amazing. That's just a prediction, though. -Kingrames :::::: That's just begging for people to run fragility to combo with and then let them kill themselves by removing the many conditions. --theeth 10:21, 7 May 2006 (CDT) ::::::: Restore Condition laughs at Fragility. The healing + Divine Favor bonus will more than counter what damage the conditions and Fragility together did. — Stabber ✍ 17:04, 8 May 2006 (CDT) :::::::: I don't think that's entirely true. the conditions afflicted by the assassins are short-lived, and they pile on fast. The point with fragility is not to stack them, it's to stack and remove them quickly. the build might actually benefit from lower dagger mastery skills just to shrink the duration of the conditions. Casting restore conditions would only remove 1 or 2 conditions, at best, and as a result would not really protect the target. -Kingrames Aquireing I heard a rumor that you can aquire this during the Sunjiang District mission. I have not confirmed this to be true yet.--Draygo Korvan 15:26, 1 May 2006 (CDT) :Confirmed--Draygo Korvan 17:46, 1 May 2006 (CDT) Does anyone use this skill anymore? I know it was considered seriously overpowered in the first preview events, but it was steadily nerfed (+5 energy, and later +13 recharge) and I don't recall ever seeing it used after release. - Greven 00:26, 1 August 2006 (CDT) :The recharge has now been brought back down but I think it's still underpowered. Kessel 09:49, 14 September 2006 (CDT) :To be honest 15 energy is just too much for most assassins. ::Nah, not if you keep the combo cheap (5e lead and 5e dual). I want to get Jagged Strike ,this + Epidemic and run into a big group of casters in PVE. BLAM! Bleeding, Daze and Blind over multiple foes. Finish with Death Blossom for more AOE, or crit strike for energy regen, then hop back and ready for the next group.Labmonkey 05:59, 10 October 2006 (CDT) I definately love this skill. I personally use it on my A with twisting fangs to cover it up (and leaping mantis sting to start off). Most casters will be surprised if daze is covered by 3 other conditions. Other convenient part is that you can shut down W's half the time. -Ichigo724 18:24, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Interrupt part Is it me, or does the interruption also take place when the target is using other skill types? I'll do some research later. -- Ifer (t/ ) 08:19, 4 January 2007 (CST) No, just spells. --Nyc Elite 22:03, 7 January 2007 (CST) This doesn't make sense... I could imagine striking someone's temple with your bare hands to cause Dazed and Blindness, but doing it with daggers just doesn't work. The icon even shows someone being being slapped in the face - no daggers. Same with Skull Crack, though you'd be doing it with a weapon. Also, there's no hammer dazing skills, which might actually work (in real life). Tycn 02:56, 3 February 2007 (CST) :its a game.... -- Xeon 03:08, 3 February 2007 (CST) Not to be rude... but are you blind? The icon clearly shows that the hand doing the slapping is holding a dagger. The poor bastard is getting slapped in the temple by the broad side of a dagger. From what I've read, slapping someone with the broad side of a blade is a generally old tactic. Also, in regards to your hammer comment, the Paragon skill Awe begs for combination with a hammer Warrior. 68.53.107.186 06:47, 3 February 2007 (CST) :Maybe I am blind... you have to admit, it does look like someone being slapped if you don't examine closely. Tycn 19:08, 3 February 2007 (CST) ::If you get stuck in the temple you get dizzy and then if it was hard enough you are knocked out. I'm thinking the dizzyness is the Dazed and Knocked out is...blind? idk all i kno is it hurts a lot. If i was designing this skill i would have it do some damage as well but oh well still a pretty nice skill. 68.184.36.188 18:20, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::the idea is that striking the temple will shock both the brain (daze) and the eyes (blind), since the occipital lobe and occular orbits are both adjacent to this area. don't over analyse things. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 18:23, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::You decide :P Luigi 04:02, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Perfect skill against Dervishes You knock out their combat skills by blinding them(Though a few Dervish skills trigger on miss, but a Dervish that doesn't have them is screwed) and you counter almost all of their various spells by Dazing them. I cannot think of a more perfect target for Temple Strike than a Dervish. Or a Wammo. I use this skill as my elite in Fort Aspenwood against Kurzick Wammos. They can't dish out what little DPS they have and they can't heal themselves. And before they know it Horns of the Ox --> Falling Spider --> Blades of Steel. King Neoterikos 07:25, 26 June 2007 (CDT) Dont fool yourselfs Instead of dazing him with a bit of damage and weird builds(LOLXD) use tiger stance and shadow prison combo and kill him before he even casts the fastest spell. :erm... around 5 seconds is plenty of time to cast a spell. Tycn 05:20, 8 May 2007 (CDT) ::The fact that that combo doesn't kill is worrying as to your idea of killing the target before they cast a spell, let alone the 3-4 seconds it takes to complete the combo. Yes, I have seen Assassins fail because the target used a timely condition removal, then healed themselves and laughed as the Assassin could do nothing for 15 seconds. If said Assassins had taken an interrupt or knockdown, then their targets would have died without being able to retaliate. Dazing them would prevent them from getting those spells off in the first place. --Kale Ironfist 08:37, 8 May 2007 (CDT) :::Or, the target might be a ranger, and you can't do anything about that. -Silk Weaker 09:36, 8 May 2007 (CDT) 5 seconds with tiger stance is much and dont forget the element of surpriseKalamaras gr 17:10, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Even though skilled casters would be wary of any assassins in PvE jumping them. They can call for help, and what would have been a disabled then dead target is instead half-dead with their team beating down on you. Kale is quite right here. King Neoterikos 07:27, 26 June 2007 (CDT)